Mardin
Mardin is a student of Wellston Private High School who resides at the Boy's Dormitories. Appearance Mardin's hair is green and combed back. His eyes are blue and glow the same color when his ability is activated. He wears different variations of the Wellston Boy's Uniform. In his first appearance, he wore only the pants, jacket, and white dress shirt with the collar popped up. When he was with Zeke, the collar was down and he also wore the tie. In his latest appearance, he had no tie but the collar was still down. Personality Mardin is one of Wellston's most obnoxious bullies. On top of physically attacking weaker students, he'll often subject them to verbal barbs and put-downs. His loud jeering tends to be disruptive, so teachers and stronger students will not hesitate to use superior force to shut him up. Mardin likes to follow more powerful students with personalities similar to his own, and enjoys obeying the orders they give him to the point where he'll address them with titles like King despite the presence of students who are even stronger. He actually seems to have greater respect for students like Zeke than more powerful students like the royals, due to their similar attitudes. He's also not above kicking former Royals when they're down, as he did with Seraphina after her ability-loss. Plot Project Partners Mardin was assigned to be partners with Hower for a literary analysis project.Chapter 36 Beginning When John asks to use the bathroom in the middle of a boring Trigonometry class, Mardin heckled him before the trigonometry teacher threw a piece a chalk at him, causing his nose to bleed. The annoyed teacher asked a timid Mardin if he would like to come to the front and prove one of the fundamental laws of mathematics.Chapter 1 Secrets One day day after school, he was accompanying Zeke when they both spotted John ahead of them. They decide that their new resident of the Boy's Dorm's needed to be "welcomed", so Mardin rushed up from behind to attempt a sneak attack. John's reflexes were too fast for him though, and the ambush was countered with a suplex throw that left Mardin slightly dazed.Chapter 82 Still smarting from his failed attack, Mardin acknowledges Zeke as the dorm's strongest resident and "ruler." John privately noted that he completely neglected to remember Isen and Blyke also resided there. Mardin watched as John completely disrespected Zeke's authority around the dorms. When John managed to break free of Zeke's tight grip, Mardin rushed after him and restrained him for Zeke to deal with. He watched John's beating with a grin on his face, but got nervous when John's angry outburst made Zeke irritable. After knocking John out, Zeke ordered Mardin to follow him out of there. Mardin obeyed.Chapter 83 Joker Mardin was walking down the hallway when he spotted John and Seraphina walking in the opposite direction. He couldn't help but mock the now-powerless Seraphina over her latest trip to the infirmary. The former Ace, still shaken by recent experiences, looks away and keeps walking. Mardin began to jeer even louder, calling Seraphina a coward who could do nothing but take his abuse. Suddenly, Mardin was surprised by Energy Ropes wrapping around his ankles and tripping him. The fall injured his nose, and he turned around to see who sent him toppling. It turned out to be Cecile, who told him off for annoying everyone with his shouting. He meekly obeyed her orders to pipe down.Chapter 134 Powers & Abilities Mardin possesses an unnamed augmentation ability that grants him increased speed and strength. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Wellston Students